A game device has been generally known where an approximately spherical game medium such as a ball and/or an approximately disk-shaped game medium such as a medal are/is used therein. In the present application, a term “game medium” means a tangible entity that is used in performing a game. A pusher-typed game has been widely known as a typical example of a game device in which a medal is used as an approximately disk-shaped game medium. In this type of game device, a game player plays a game by shooting a game medium through a game medium shooting mechanism. Results of the game are influenced by the timing of the shooting of the game medium, the direction in which the game medium is shot, or the amount of the shot game medium. Accordingly, in addition to the quality of a game, that is, amusement of a game itself, ease of operation for shooting a game medium is an important factor for engrossing a game player in playing with the game device.